


Blank and Blurry

by Pollarize



Series: Late Night Thoughts [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about how soulmates work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank and Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I thought of this idea myself or saw it somewhere.
> 
> If this was originally your post then hmu and I'll give credit to you but I lost the post (if there was one???) so sorry.

“Have you ever thought about the way soulmates work?” Tyler asked. Josh looked over to find Tyler staring back, one of the looks on his face that he only got when he was deep in thought. Josh found it odd to be looked at that way, with such an intensity that Tyler’s eyes were too much and Josh had to look away again.

 

“What do you mean?” Josh asked, going back to tossing the rubber ball he had into the air, catching and repeating, constantly avoiding that gaze.

 

“What about the way you view other people?” Tyler asked, scooting over to Josh’s side and reaching out to catch the ball, demanding Tyler’s attention.

 

“How are those even related?” Josh asked, finally giving Tyler his undivided attention.

 

“I think that the way soulmates work is you can only ever truly see the person you’re meant to be with,” Tyler explained, fiddling with Josh’s fingers.

 

Josh sat there and watched as Tyler almost curled in on himself, anxiety capturing him as he fought with himself to explain without feeling judged.

 

“Do you see people’s faces?” Tyler asked, correcting himself, “Strangers, do you see their faces?” 

 

Josh thought for a moment, trying to pull a face from his memory but he couldn’t, struggling to even remember the hair color of someone specific.

 

“See?” Tyler said, getting excited again, “To me, I don’t ever see faces of people, they’re blank and blurry, I can only see the face of the person I’m meant to be with.” Josh pulled his hand away from Tyler and rested it on his chest.

 

“Do you see me?” Josh asked quietly.

  
**“Of course I see you,”**


End file.
